From the Future
by Maping
Summary: Bob and his friends go to the future to stop an evil king from stealing the bakugan's life force.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, you clever peoples might have figured it out, but from here to the end of chapter 12, it's a memory. Of sorts.**

**Also, I do own bakugan and I really don't care if you use my chharacters or bakugan I make up.**

**Chapter 1**

""Ugg, not again," Bob says unhappily, as he picks up his bakugan after losing for the 59th time in a row to Alice.

"You sure you don't want me to teach you, so you'll get better?" Alice asked a hint of concern in her voice. She didn't like how Bob was asking her to brawl every day after school, and when she won, him becoming depressed. But he also wouldn't let her go easy on him. It was infuriating, wanting to help, and not being able to.

"Nah, I'm good," Bob said shrugging on his favorite leather jacket.

"OK then," Alice said as she slipped into her purple sweater.

As they left the school building and entered the light drizzle that reflected Bob's mood, Bob waved goodbye to Alice as he turned into an alleyway, disappearing into its depths.

As he was walking down the alley, he passed a stand where an old man says "Hello Bob."

He kept walking, but after a minute, he realized the old man was talking to him. He backed up slowly to the stand and asked "Wh-who are you?" Bob asked, his voice quavering.

Bob took a long look at the man and noticed the man probably had arthritis because of the way he was sitting. "He must have been an energetic kid," Bob muttered to himself.

He also noticed he had really wrinkled skin, a bunch of spots speckled across his face, and…was it a…almost bakugan sized mark on his face? "That can't be…the same…" Bob muttered to himself, feeling the mark he got just yesterday, in the exact same place, when he fell on his bakugan.

"Sorry, I can't tell you who I am. You wouldn't believe me anyways. But I can give you a strong bakugan," the old man replied

"I don't need charity, old man," Bob said, slightly miffed.

"Yeah...I'll give you a deal: I'll give you 20$ if I lose, but if I win you take the bakugan. How does that sound?"Right now Bob was a little creeped out, but at the mention of the $20, he accepted thinking: _with $20 I can buy a Magulater and finally beat Alice._

"Ready when you are Oldi," Bob said. "You wish, you wish," muttered the old man...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gatecard set, bakugan roll, Pyrus Fencer stand," said Bob said rolling a red, round bakugan that opened to reveal a spider-like creature.

Pyrus Fencer 700Gs.

"Your turn Oldi," Bob said.

"Gatecard set, Bakuguni roll, Darkus Monkeius stand," said the old man as he rolled a black bakugan, with white spots onto his card. The bakugan opened to reveal a…well, actually, two flaps popped open, and that was it.

Darkus Monkeius 1700Gs.

"What, that's impossible," Bob said in an outrage.

"But it happened, so it must be possible," said the old man.

"Grrr. Ability card activate: Magnetic Action, Gatecard open, Repurpose. All brawlers with Pyrus and Aquos bakugan at this battle get their red abilities back," Bob said. "So I get Magnetic Action back. My boost is 100, yours is 120. I can't do anything to counter that high of Gs."

"Okay, now I roll onto your card. Bakugan roll, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid stand." Bob said guessing he would lose this battle too as he rolled a bakugan that opened up to reveal a fancy dragon.

Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid 780Gs.

"Good, good," muttered the old man. "I roll, Darkus Munkoes stand," the old man said as he rolled a bakugan that opened to reveal a black butterfly, with eight sets of wings. This bakugan was oddly bent and one wing did not open.

Darkus Munkoes 1650Gs.

"Gatecard open, Super Battle, we can both add another bakugan to this battle and the winner gets two Gatecard points. I add Darkus Kookon." The old man said, tossing a white bakugan onto the card. It revealed an odd-looking bakugan shaped like a screen.

Darkus Kookon 1780Gs.

"I add Pyrus Abis Omega," Bob said. Bob tossed a red bakugan onto the card. When it rolled onto the card a head and two tails popped out.

Pyrus Abis Omega 660Gs.

My boosts are 250, yours are 0. So I win, which gets me two Gatecard points, plus my other one equals three, which means I win," said the old man.

"I lost again," Bob muttered sadly as he grabbed his two bakugan from the card.

"It's alright Bob, now take the bakguan."

"Fine, whatever," Bob said grabbing the bakugan from the old man.

Bob started walking home, his head down, his feet slapping against the muddy ground, traces of tears on his cheeks. _I can't even beat an old man,_ Bob thought sadly his hand tightly gripping his new bakugan. _Wait, where did he get those bakugan? Magulater only has 1000Gs._ "Escu-wait what?" Bob said, surprised.

The stand was gone, the old man was gone, it was like they had never been there at all.

"Hmm, odd," said Bob, "Whatever." Bob said shrugging As he walked home, brushing the tears from his eyes, he examined his new bakugan.

Bob walked through the front door and he called:"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Why are you so late, young man?" His mom asked angrily.

"I told you, I stayed at school with Alice," Bob said exasperated.

"So? You usually get home at 4:30 when you stay at school with Alice, its 5:00 o'clock," his mom said, this time with concern, not anger, in her voice.

"Sorry, I got held up on my way home."

"By what?"

"Well…OK, I tripped and all my stuff fell out of my backpack." Bob said, wringing his hands at the lie.

"For whatever reason, I get the sense you don't want to talk about it, so I'm going to _"believe"_ your obvious lie," his mom said.

"Glad I didn't have to tell her the truth. She defiantly wouldn't have believed me. I almost don't believe me," Bob said sighing, as soon as his mom was out of earshot.

Bob walked into his room, closed the door and set his backpack on the bed. He took his new bakugan and a gate card out of his backpack. He rolled it onto the card and it opened to reveal a squid-like bakugan, but with an extra eight tentacles.

Suddenly a phrase appeared in his mind: _I am Pyrus Lagmaster._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Matt, up for a brawl?" Bob called out.

"What, don't want to get your butt kicked by your girlfriend?" Matt asked as he walked up to Bob.

"I wish Alice was my girlfriend…Are you changing the subject 'cause you're scared I'll beat you?" Bob asked.

Matt chuckled, "Beat me? That's impossible, I have the Magulater."

"I'm still going to beat you, no matter what, for I have this. A Lagmaster," Bob said proudly, flourishing his new bakugan.

"Lagmaster?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, it just popped into my mind," Bob replied.

"Whatever, it's time for pwnage," Matt said confidently.

Matt took out his bakugan arena and they started the battle.

"Gatecard set, bakugan roll, Pyrus Fencer stand," Bob said. He tossed a red bakugan onto the field.

Pyrus Fencer 700Gs

"Yeah, like that's gonna help you. Gate card set, bakugan roll, Ventus Mega Nemus stand on my card," Matt said. He spun an ornate bakugan onto his card. The flashy bakugan opened up to reveal a tall creature with fold-out hands.

Mega Nemus 680Gs.

"Like my Mega Nemus? I just finished customizing it," Matt said proudly.

"It's pretty, but I doubt sharpie and colored pencil will let you win," Bob replied.

"Sure about that?"

"Gate card open, Mega Nemus Reactor: all Mega Nemuses lose 300G-Power." Bob said.

Mega Nemus 380Gs.

"Your boost is 20, mine is 400.

"I can't counter that," Matt said thinking: _so what, he won one battle, I'll still beat him._

"I roll Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid onto your card," Bob said, thinking: _I might just have a chance of winning. _He rolled his favorite bakugan onto the card.

Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid 780Gs

"The gatecard is Meager Pyrus: your boost is 0, mine is 500," Matt said

"Ability card activate: Reroute, you and me switch boosts," Bob said.

"You win that battle," Matt said.

"Gatecard set, bakugan roll, Pyrus Lagmaster stand," Bob said proudly.

Pyrus Lagmaster 7000Gs.

"What, h-how? That's...Never mind, Darkus Magulater stand on your card" Matt said rolling a bakugan that revealed a spiky, orange ball.

Darkus Magulater 1000Gs.

"Equal Battle, we both get a boost of 100."

"Fine, if my bakugan's normal power won't do it, I'll use an ability card. Ability card activate-"

No Non-Mankis ability cards may be used in battle when a Babcid bakugan is in battle.

"Mankis?" Both brawlers asked.

"Mankis, shmankis, Lagmaster, kick his butt," Bob said.

"How did you win? And your bakugan, it had so much G-power..."

"I don't know...I really don't know," Bob replied.

As Matt walked away, Alice walked up.

"What's his problem? He looks sad," Alice asked.

"I beat him."

"How?"

"Long story, a _really_ long story," Bob said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So...Alice, what's up?" Bob asked.

"Not much; homework, more homework...and...Oh yeah, more homework."

"Ouch, I don't have any," Bob said."

"Loser. So, do you want to get schooled in bakugan again?" Alice asked.

"Not gonna happen, I have a new bakugan and I beat Matt's Magulater with it."

"You beat a Magulater? Well that doesn't matter, I have a Magulater2," Alice said."

"I can still beat you."

"Not going to happen," Alice said.

"Funny, that's what Matt said."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Bob was taking out his bakugan arena, Alice was thinking:_ Bob beat a Magulater, interesting, but it doesn't matter, 'cause I have the Magulater2._

"Gatecard set, bakugan roll, Pyrus Lagmaster stand," Bob said rolling his squid-like bakugan.

Pyrus Lagmaster 7000Gs

"Huh, that's ridiculous, ggrr....Whatever, gatecard set, bakugan roll Haos Magulater2 stand on your card," Alice said. She rolled a bakugan that revealed

Haos Magulater2 2000Gs

"Ready to lose?"

"Nope, 'cause I'm not gonna," replied Alice.

"Mega Battle: we both add our other two bakugan. I add my Pyrus Fencer and Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid." He rolled his two other bakugan.

Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid 780Gs and Pyrus Fencer 700Gs.

"I add Haos Fencer and Haos Dragonoid." Alice rolled her other two bakugan.

Haos Fencer 680 Gs and Haos Boost Ingram 590 Gs.

My boosts are 300, yours are 200, I win if you don't counter." Bob said

"I can't, so I lose," Alice said dejectedly. "Hey Bob, how did you get such a strong bakugan?"

"It's really weird; I was walking home after you beat me last week and I passed a stand with an old man behind it. He offered me Lagmaster, but I said no, so he brawled me for it. I lost, so I had to take it, and I did. I started walking home, but I turned around to ask him a question and he was gone. Disappeared." Bob said.

"Interes..." Alice said.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I…saw…a flash of…light."

"A...flash...of light?"

"Bob?"

"What? Nothing, nice brawl, bye," Bob said distracted.

"Thanks, you too," Alice said, but Bob was already walking away and didn't reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice was walking home after her brawl with Bob and she passed a stand with an old woman behind it.

"Hello Alice, would you like a strong bakugan?"

She looked up, saw the woman and said "Nah, I'm good."

"How about we brawl, and if you win I'll give you $20, but if I win you take the bakugan? Sound good?" The old woman asked. She smiled in a knowing way.

Alice was thinking: _well $20 is nice…Wait; this is just like what happened to Bob. WAY too weird._

"No, bye now," Alice said as she hurried home.

Later, after Alice got home, she found a bakugan on her bed. "Sweet." Alice opened the bakugan and it revealed a dog-like, white bakugan with six legs.

Suddenly a phrase appeared in her mind: _I am Haos Slinker._


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I haven't edited this in a while and now I'm back. I'm adding five chapters and am working on the sixth. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Bob, I want a rematch," called Alice as she walked up to Bob.

"Sure?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, I got a new bakugan and it's called Slinker."

Bob raised an eyebrow.

"It just came to me."

"May I see it?" Bob asked.

"Sure," Alice said as she took out Slinker

"Hey that looks like-"

"Lagmaster, I know," Alice interupted.

Bob took out Lagmaster to compare it to Slinker.

"Well they don't actually-"

"Hello humans," said Lagmaster.

"Wh-what?"

**~It talks? Cliff hanger time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Um, he said hello," said Slinker.

Yeah, we caught that, we're more surprised he could say something," Bob said.

"Yeah...Can you go to 18888 Metro Road then turn left?" Lagmaster asked.

"Sure-wait, that's where I met the old-"

"Person, you met a man, I met a woman," interrupted Alice.

"It will be explained there," Slinker said.

"Well, Alice, we have nothing to lose, but..."

"We're talking to bakugan," Alice finished.

Bob looked at Alice, who nodded, hesitantly.

"Sure."

As they turned into the alley, the old man and old woman said: "Hello Bob, hello Alice."

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

"You."

**~I'm so evil! I love cliff hangers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"H-how are you us?" Bob asked. "Two words: time travel," said Bob of the future. "Yes, an old friend helped us with that," said Alice of the future.

"You see, in our time, a scientist is the king and wants to use the bakugan's life force to power Earth2.0. We, along with others, are trying to stop them," Said Bob of the future.

"Two questions, one, bakugan are toys, how do they have a life force? And two, Earth 2.0?" Asked Bob of the present.

"In 2042, real bakugan just _appear._ Alice, me, and some other people are the only ones that know what really happened, but it's a long story. And Earth 2.0 is a mechanical replica of Earth, the original one was destroyed in 2043, another long story. Earth 2.0 runs on solar, but someone messed up the system, so the solar panels aren't providing full power. And each day they provide less and less. We need you to come to the future and help fight the Pure Ones." Bob of the future said.

"And just who are the 'Pure Ones?'" Alice of the present asked.

"They are a society that follows Sobo, the king, and does whatever he tells them to. Currently they are trying, and unfortunately, succeeding, in capturing bakugan and using their life force to power Earth 2.0," Alice of the future said.

"Okay, say we believed all this, what are we supposed to do?" Bob of the present asked.

"You must find four other brawlers and make a team. All of them live in Orlando, like you. They are also members on _BakuganBuzz_, also like you. You must give them these bakugan," here Bob of the future held up four bakugan, "-and have them join the team. Give them these bakugan," here Bob of the future held up four bakugan, one brown, one black, one blue, and one green, "when they see the flash of light," Bob of the future said.

"Two questions: what is that flash of light? And who are those brawlers? Alice of the present asked.

When you time travel with Joe McLeckin's device, you can program it to show a flash of light when a specified event happens. We programmed it flash us and the person it involves when something happens. You are us, so you will be flashed as well. Bob is flashed when a male member is ready, and Alice, when a female," said Alice of the Future.

"The team members, their attributes and their usernames are as follows: Matt Zatzinger, Omega Z, Aquos, Kelly Mahtiber, PurePeace&Life, Darkus, Elijah Lolackat, The Power…, SubTerra, and Eleanor Strote, Buzzing Breeze, Ventus. They all live in Honolulu," said Bob of the Future.

"Hello, Bob and Bob, hello, Alice and Alice," said man in a brown trench coat that obscured his features as he walked out of the shadows. He had been standing there for a long time.

"This is Joe McLeckin, the inventor of the time machine," Bob of the future said, handing him the bakugan.

Bob and Alice of the future disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"So...How are we going about making that team?" Joe said.

"IDK." Alice said shrugging. "We could ask on BB to meet them, but no idiot would agree to that."

"Baku-Con 2. We'll ask if they're going, and we'll meet the ones that are. We'll figure out the others later," Bob said.

"It's the only idea we have," Joe said.

"Let's do it."

Later at Alice's home, "Hey mom, we're home," Alice called as she walked in.

"Hi honey. Now who's this?"

"Bob's friend, he's going to help us with a school project.

"Ok."

Up in Alice room, she turned on her beat-up, old computer, logged onto BB and made a topic asking who was going to the Honolulu Baku-Con.

After that, Bob logged on and said he was going, then Joe.

"Well, that's pretty much all we can do," said Joe.

"Well, since we have nothing else to do, tell us about what happened in the future, Joe," said Alice.

"…Fine. I was born 12 years from now. In…A place I will not tell you. Anyway, I was 20 when the bakugan appeared. They had been enslaved by Velbats and one of them caused the bakugan to appear on Earth for a short time. He appeared to me and together with my friends we freed them. Unfortunately, the Velbasts had caused too much damage to Vestroia for the bakugan to return. So they came to Earth, which collapsed upon itself because of the bakugan. It just wasn't used to them so it self-destructed. Luckily, Sobo, a scientist was working on an alternate Earth and we evacuated all the people and bakugan there in time. Then someone, we believe a hired mercenary working for Sobo, sabotaged the solar panels running Earth2.0. Each day they provide less and less power."

"Wow…" Bob said.

"Let's check that topic," Alice said.

"Eight replies. So, let's see…two guys and one girl are going, the Sub Terra, Darkus, and Ventus brawlers," Bob said. "So they get, umm, what are the names of the bakugan?" Bob asked.

The bakugan popped out of Joe pocket and opened on the table.

"I am Sloosh," said the green one.

"I am Boulder," said the brown one.

"I am Bubble," said the blue one.

"I have no name. I call myself Black," said the black one.

"Ok, they get Boulder, Sloosh, and Black. You'll have to wait Bubble," said Alice.

"That is acceptable," Bubble said.

"Ok, there isn't anything we can do till Baku-Con 2, is there?" Asked Bob.

"Not really."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

.....  
It was the day before Baku-Con 2, and they were up in Bob's room.

"So, I will battle Elijah, Alice will take on Kelly, but what about Elanore?

"I could," offered Joe.

"Sure, but do you think you'll be able to trigger the flash or even see it?" Asked Alice.

"Well, probably, I am in possession of Mystyc," Joe said pulling a six colored bakugan out of his pocket.

"Wow, what _is _that?" Bob asked.

"A rare bakugan, a six attributed bakugan. He is the bakugan that caused the bakugan to come to Earth and lead the revolution against the Velbasts. He doesn't talk much. Mostly sleeps," Joe said.

"Ok, but you still won't be able to see the flash," Alice said.

"But I will see them. I also programmed the time machine to flash me," Joe said.

"Ok, guess there's nothing left to figure out," Bob said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"…Well this is better than last year," Bob said.

"True."

"Actually, in 18 years Spin Master loses all its fail," said Joe unexpectedly.

…"What! Seriously?" asked Bob in amazement.

"Yeppers."

"Why," asked Alice.

"Wait and find out," Joe said mysteriously.

"Aww, c'mon, tell us!" whined Bob.

"No. And no, Bob, I won't tell you. Now, let's look for Eleanor," Joe said.

"Fine," Bob said pouting.

"Give it a rest, Bob. You wanna hot dog?" asked Alice.

"I guess."

Alice walked over to the concession stand and asked for to hot dogs.

"Here you go," said the employee.

Alice took the hotdogs and glanced at the employee's nametag. She froze, then walked back to Bob and Joe.

"Here," she said, handing Bob the hotdog. "I found Elanor.

"Cool. Where is she?"

"She's the concession stand worker. Saw her nametag."

"OK, so what do we do now?" asked Joe.

"You talk to her, ask her to brawl, and show her Sloosh if she 'sees the light'…"

"Fine," said Joe. He walked up to the employee and asked, "Hey, you wanna brawl?"

"Sorry, I'm working."

"How much to you get paid?"

"Umm…$30 bucks an hour."

"I'll pay you $100 to brawl me."

"Sure…""


	13. Author's Note

**I said I couldn't write because of school and stuff, but now that school's out (WOO HOO!) I can. But I'm completly changing the storyline so it will still be awhile before the next chapter.**


End file.
